


A Merry Little Christmas

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Overthinking, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Smut, There'll be some angst, and SMUT, but you don't need to read that chapter to understand the rest of the fic, in chapter 3, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Their first Christmas after Khan, and their last before the five year mission, Jim and Leonard escape for some alone time.





	1. Christmas Eve

Jim whistled as he opened the door of the cabin, shaking the snow off his boots before stepping inside. The interior was already delightfully toasty, warming him up even before Leonard had closed the door behind them. Laying his suitcase down, Jim stepped further in so he could examine the space more closely. The decor was rustic, feeling like they had just stepped back in time a few centuries. Thick rugs covered the wooden floor, comfy furniture spread out in front of a large fireplace, but at the same time it was all luxurious. A large Christmas tree stood in the corner, already beautiful, but undecorated so far. As he looked, Jim spotted the boxes of decorations just to the side of it. **  
**

“Thought we could decorate it together,” Leonard said from behind him, closing the space between them by wrapping his arms around Jim.

“I’d like that,” Jim leaned back against Leonard, smiling up at him. “How did you even get this place? It must have cost a fortune.”

“I know a guy, who knows a guy,” Leonard smiled back down at him. “But don’t worry about anything like that, you deserve it after the last few months.”

Jim felt Leonard’s arms tighten around his waist instinctively as he spoke, and he turned, draping his own arms around Leonard’s neck. “I’m here, Bones,” he whispered.

Leonard nodded, pressing his forehead against Jim’s. “I know. I know.” Leonard closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath before opening them again. “So you like it?”

“I love it,” Jim beamed. “We really have it for two weeks?”

“All to ourselves. So no one will be able to disturb us when we’re in the hot tub,” Leonard grinned wickedly at Jim, ducking forward to steal a quick kiss. “Now go grab your snowboard and have some fun. I know you’re excited; you’re practically vibrating.”

“What about our stuff?”

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. Now be gone with you.”

“You’re the best, Bones.” Jim kissed Leonard again, then pulled away, practically running back to their luggage, and grabbing all his snowboarding gear.

“Remember that if you break your neck, I’ll kill you!” He heard Leonard shout after him as he disappeared out the door and into the winter sun.

Whoever Leonard had gotten the cabin off for Christmas must have been extremely well off Jim realized as he walked. It was located right on the edge of a slope, one that wasn’t particularly difficult, but looked like it would offer up enough of a challenge to keep Jim entertained. It also appeared to be private. As Jim reached the top, and looked around, he could see no others. Only miles upon miles of snowy Austrian landscape, intermingled with the occasional glimpse of smoke from various chimneys in the distance. It made sense, he supposed. Most people went off world for snow holidays these days.

Standing there on top of the slope, in the complete peace and quiet, breathing in the freezing air and watching the little puffs appear as he exhaled again, Jim knew those others were missing out.

Placing his board down onto the snow, Jim pulled on his gloves, helmet and goggles, then strapped himself onto the board. Pulling the goggles down, Jim readied himself, and pushed off down the mountain.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when Jim returned to the cabin, flushed and out of breath, but grinning happily. Leonard was waiting for him outside, dressed in a warm jacket, and an adorable beanie, and clasping a warm mug of something in his gloved hands.

“Enjoy?” He asked once Jim was close enough to hear.

“Brilliant. You should join me one day.”

“Maybe one day. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you by beating your ass,” Leonard teased him.

“That sounds like a challenge, you know how much I like a challenge.”

“I’m rather fond of them too,” Leonard smirked, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve put our stuff upstairs, so you can go change into something dry and warm if you want.”

Jim nodded, “I will. Have we got anything to eat too? I’m starving.”

“Of course you are,” Leonard chuckled. “But yes, we do. I’ve got dinner on as we speak. It should be done by the time you’re done changing.”

“I ever tell you how amazing you are?”

“Not nearly enough, you haven’t,” Leonard grinned, starting to walk back to the front door.

Jim laughed again, grabbing his snowboard before following Leonard inside. He went straight upstairs with his stuff, putting everything in one of the spare rooms, and taking his time to look around. The place wasn’t huge, but it was a decent size with a couple of bedrooms. Jim found their luggage in the master bedroom, the majority of it already unpacked and put away. He dug around a little before selecting a pair of jeans and a warm sweater.

By the time he came back downstairs, the smell of food was wafting from the kitchen, making Jim’s stomach rumble hungrily. He followed the scent, coming into the room just in time to see Leonard finish setting two bowls of stew and some bread down onto the table. “Smells good.”

“Thanks. Thought we could do with something warm and filling.” Leonard looked up at him with a smile. “Beer?”

“Please,” Jim returned the smile, taking a seat. “Are we going to decorate the tree after dinner?”

Leonard nodded, “I’d like too.” He passed Jim the bottle of beer before taking a seat opposite him. “It’ll be something I haven’t done in years.”

“I don’t think I’ve done it since I was a kid. Mom was back for a rare visit, and Frank bought some half dead monstrosity and some cheap nasty decorations, just for the sake of keeping up the appearance that everything was okay,” Jim said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his beer. “So it’ll be fun to do this one.”

“It will.” Leonard reached over to hold Jim’s hand. “You’ll have a good a Christmas, I promise.”

“I’m with you, of course I will.”

Leonard snorted, “You make a cheesy romantic.”

“Only for you, sugarplum.” Jim laughed, blowing Leonard a kiss.

Leonard rolled his eyes, but laughed too. “Idiot. Now eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes, mom.” Jim pulled his hand away and tucked into the stew, groaning at the taste. “Damn, this is good, Bones.”

“Ma gave me the recipe. Told me to feed you up with it.”

“Your mom worries too much about me.”

“There’s no such thing in Ma’s eyes. Especially when she’s practically adopted you.”

Jim chuckled fondly. “Are we going to speak to her tomorrow?”

“As if we’d ever hear the end of it if we didn’t.”

“That is true. I’d rather not get on your mom’s bad side,” Jim laughed around a mouthful of bread.

“Exactly. And now you’re part of the family she won’t hold back.”

Jim smiled, looking down at his food as they fell into a comfortable silence. It was still odd hearing Leonard call him family, especially because they technically weren’t. They were boyfriends, long-term yes, but still only boyfriends. Yet Leonard, Eleanora, and the rest of his siblings saw him as family. Treated him like family. It had been so strange at first, it still was, but Jim loved it. The first Christmas Leonard had taken him to Georgia, he’d been welcomed in with open arms, shown so much affection that it had been almost overwhelming.

It was Georgia Leonard had taken him back to after Khan. It had been just what Jim had needed; to rest and recover around people who loved him. They’d been welcome to spend this Christmas with Eleanora and the rest of the family this year too, but Jim and Leonard had discussed it, and they’d decided that it would be nice for the two of them to get away together for a couple of weeks; their last chance to do so before their five year mission.

Still, it would be nice to speak with Eleanora in the morning, and thank her for what Jim already guessed to be another hand knitted sweater.

“You okay?” Leonard broke Jim out from his musings, and Jim smiled.

“Fine. Just thinking,” he explained, standing up to collect their empty dishes then going over to the sink to wash them. Leonard came up behind him as he worked, wrapping his arms around him, and resting his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“The great Jim Kirk being domestic. I should take a photo.”

“Try it, and I’ll dunk your PADD in this water. I have a reputation to maintain.” Jim set the last of the dishes down, and turned around in Leonard’s arms, making sure to press himself against Leonard. “How about a little dessert before we do the tree? Something to suck on perhaps?”

Jim watched Leonard’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, his pupils dilating slightly. Jim smiled, resting his hands on Leonard’s chest. “C’mon, Bones, let’s relax a little.”

“Later maybe. Let’s focus on the tree first,” Leonard said, pulling away. “How about I get the fire going and you pick out some music?”

Jim sighed inwardly, but smiled and nodded, “Sounds good.” He pressed a quick kiss to Leonard’s lips, then they both headed into the living area.

Leonard set about starting the fire, while Jim grabbed his PADD, and spent a couple of minutes choosing the right playlist. Once he was happy, he hooked it up to the cabins sound system, and grinned wickedly at Leonard when a cheesy old Christmas song began to blare out.

“Idiot,” Leonard shook his head with a laugh, straightening up as he had the fire blazing.

“I know you love it,” Jim laughed, swinging his hips as he danced to the music.

“I deny everything,” Leonard told him, striding over to the boxes of decorations, and pulling them out. “Are you going to help me or what?”

The next few hours were spent bickering good-heartedly over which bauble should go where, what color tinsel they should use, and who got to put the star on top. Even though Leonard did allow Jim to win the majority of the time, he was adamant that they weren’t going to use any of the more garish looking colors. Something Jim didn’t protest too much over. And there wasn’t even a debate when Leonard pulled out a few ornaments Joanna had made for them from his suitcase. They took pride of place on the tree, with Leonard taking a multiple photos of the finished product so he could send them to her.

Jim stepped back once he was satisfied, looking up at the sparkling tree, and smiled to himself. It was the best tree he’d ever seen in his opinion, even better than the ones that usually showed up in the McCoy household, not that he’d ever dare say that to Eleanora, and definitely better than the crappy ones he and Leonard used to put up in their dorm room at the Academy.

He looked over to Leonard, smiling softly as he watched his partner type out a message on his PADD. Leonard was smiling also, but Jim could see the twinge of sadness in it too. He knew that Leonard had been hoping to spend this Christmas with Jo too; it was their last one on Earth for the next few years, but Jocelyn had been adamant that it was her turn to have Jo and had booked an off-world vacation for them all.

There was still music playing when Leonard set down the PADD, so Jim grabbed one of the leftover lengths of tinsel, and walked over. “Come dance with me,” he smiled, looping the tinsel around Leonard’s neck, and using to gently tug him up.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Leonard muttered, though he made no attempt to pull free, instead pressing close and tying the ends of the tinsel loosely behind Jim in return as a slower song came on.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You’re the gift that’s made my dreams all come true_

_All I need for Christmas is here_

“I remember this song. It played at the party we went to back in our first year,” Leonard murmured, his hands coming to rest on Jim’s hips.

“It was also the first time you kissed me,” Jim smiled, draping his arms over Leonard’s shoulders as they began to sway gently to the music.

_Finding every sweet surprise, wrapped up in your eyes_

_Waiting there for me, underneath the tree_

_We’ll the spend the day exchanging kisses_

_Smile and say,_

_What a Christmas this is_

“It was too. Some idiot put up some mistletoe, and another idiot pointed out we were both standing right underneath it.”

Jim laughed, “Probably shouldn’t call your CO an idiot.”

“What do you mean?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Long before the snowflakes appear_

_Without bells or mistletoe or the tinsel silver glow_

_You just look at me and Oh!_

_Christmas is here!_

“You really think Chris and Phil called us over to stand under that specific archway, for that completely unnecessary chat, that really could’ve waited, by coincidence?”

“They set it up?”

“The whole thing. Chris admitted it when I was in the hospital. They even paid another cadet to point the mistletoe out and coax us into kissing.”

“But…how did they even know we liked each other secretly? I never told anyone.”

“Neither did I. Chris said that when he and Phil looked at us when we started, they saw themselves, and they didn’t want us to wait as long as they did.”

Leonard snorted in disbelief. “If I hadn’t saved Pike’s life twice already, I’d kill him.”

_We will smile and say_

_What a Christmas this is_

Jim laughed again, “No you wouldn’t!”

“I damned well would! Couldn’t they have done something more subtle, and less ‘We’re going to set you up in front of the majority of Starfleet’s future officers’?”

Jim shrugged with a grin. “I imagine Chris came up with it. You know us Captain’s have a flair of the extravagant.”

“More like giant infants!” Leonard muttered.

“Are you sorry they did it then?”

_Long before the snowflakes appear_

_Without bells or mistletoe_

_Or the tinsel silver glow_

_You just have to look at me and Oh!_

Leonard sighed softly, and shook his head with a warm smile. “No. Never. I can’t imagine being without you, Jim.”

“Neither can I.” Jim returned the smile, tightening his hold on Leonard as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

_Christmas is here_


	2. Christmas Day

Jim was woken by the bed dipping down next to him, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and- “You made pancakes,” he mumbled, still half asleep. **  
**

“Thought we could start off the morning with breakfast in bed,” Leonard answered him. “And I know how much you love my pancakes.”

“Greatest gift you could give me,” Jim chuckled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before sitting up with a stretch. Leonard was sitting next to him, already dressed, with a tray in his lap containing the jar of coffee, and one of the largest stacks of pancakes he’d ever seen. “You’ve even got the syrup I like. I thought that was localised to San Francisco though?”

“It is. I brought some with me in case the occasion called for it.”

Jim grinned, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Leonard smiled in return, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Jim helped Leonard set the tray between them, then together they tucked in, Jim groaning in satisfaction at the taste of the pancakes. “Have you heard from Jo yet?” He asked around a mouthful of pancake and sticky syrup.

“Nah, still early yet. Jocelyn probably won’t let her call until lunchtime,” Leonard answered, actually swallowing before speaking.

“I’m sorry she couldn’t come with us.”

“Me too.” Leonard looked down into his coffee mug, sighing quietly to himself.

Jim watched him silently, reaching over to rest a hand on his arm gently. “There’ll be other Christmases.”

“I know, I know, but…they’ll be in five years. She’ll be a teen by then. She won’t be as interested.”

“Never know, miracles do happen, and it is Christmas afterall,” Jim smiled.

Leonard looked up at him quizzically. Jim returned it with an even brighter grin. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs and open presents,” Jim said, grabbing the last mouthful of pancakes before climbing out of bed.

Leonard was still looking at him oddly, but didn’t question Jim, instead nodding his head, and gathering up the tray. They walked downstairs together, Jim catching a whiff of turkey wafting from the kitchen already. He felt a little guilty that Leonard had done it all by himself, but knew from experience that the other was exactly like his mother in the kitchen, and always wanted to do everything himself. Besides, Jim figured he’d make up for it soon enough.

Jim plopped himself down by the tree while Leonard took their stuff into the kitchen, and took in the presents they’d left out the night before. It was already pretty obvious who was behind which gift. There were a couple that were wrapped in paper that tried to be perfect but was still scruffy, from Jo. Two wrapped neatly with multiple decorative bows on from Leonard’s mom. A few that were wrapped with the same neatness, but lacked the ribbons from Leonard’s family, and Leonard himself. Gifts from Chris and Phil, also neatly wrapped, definitely by Phil because Chris was utterly terrible at that stuff. And then there were the ones from Jim; not as perfectly neat as Leonard’s, and but not quite as scruffy as Jo’s. It wasn’t in his nature to be as neat, and on top of that, he’d had less practice than the older McCoys. Leonard had been the first person Jim had actually gone out of his way to even attempt to properly wrap a gift for, back during their first Christmas at the Academy. Leonard had laughed, saying the messily wrapped bottle of bourbon looked like something his daughter would present him with, but had still smiled, and told him how much it meant that Jim went through that effort for him.

“You’re thinking too much. That’s always a sign of trouble,” Leonard murmured as he returned to the room, and sat down next to Jim.

“Just reminiscing about our first Christmas.”

“It was a good one.”

Jim smiled, “Yeah, it was.” He reached over and grabbed one of his smaller presents. “Here.”

Leonard pulled the paper off, revealing the small box. He glanced up at Jim a moment, before looking back down and snapping it open. “Jim, it’s beautiful,” he murmured, taking the silver necklace to examine it closer. “Carpe Diem. Seize the day.”

“It seemed fitting after this last year. We never know what’s going to happen next, so we need to make the most of now.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Leonard clasped the necklace behind his neck, fiddling it with it just a little, before leaning over to kiss Jim. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim smiled, stealing one last quick kiss before pulling back.

They spent the next while sharing out the presents between them, taking their time in opening each one. As suspected, they both received a hand knitted sweater from Eleanora, Jim’s decorated with his command insignia, and Leonard’s with the medical one. Jim immediately pulled his on, noticing that it was a little big. Leonard just laughed and said that it was his mom’s way of saying Jim was still too skinny. Jim opened a giant pile of old Earth books from Leonard, actual hardback classics, from Dickens, to Tolkien, to King, to Shelley. Jo mostly gave them both knick knacks, little things she’d probably just picked up throughout the year, except for her last present which was addressed to both of them. Leonard opened it, revealing, and old fashioned photo album, hand decorated, containing actual physical pictures, of her and Leonard, her and Jim, and all three of them together, with room at the back for more. Leonard held it close to his chest, then placed it reverently to one side.

Jim grabbed two of the remaining gifts, from Chris and Phil, passing Leonard his and keeping his own. Leonard whistled lowly as he revealed the what appeared to be very expensive bottle of bourbon, while Jim unwrapped a large box of chocolates.

“Great. As if you aren’t hyper enough without a load of sugar,” Leonard muttered fondly.

“C’mon, Bones, you know I’ll share with you. I know you have a soft spot for a raspberry center,” Jim winked back. “And these are my favorites anyway.”

“Yeah, I know. They’re Chris and Phil’s favorite too. I bought them the exact same box.”

Jim snorted a laugh, “So did I.”

“They’re either going to hate us for putting that much temptation in their way, or love us for not making them have to fight.”

“Probably the latter,” Jim grinned.

“Probably knowing those two,” Leonard laughed too. “There’s one left.”

“That’s yours. It’s from me, but Chris helped with it too.” Jim handed it over, already feeling his excitement for Leonard to open it building.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow, and took the flat box. He peeled the paper off, and gently shook the lid off. Picking up the piece of paper that lay inside, he looked at Jim and frowned. “Our compulsory shore leave schedule for the mission?”

“There’s been an addition, look at the dates.” Jim played with the sleeve of his sweater as he watched Leonard read.

“Stardate 2260: December twenty-first to December twenty-seventh on Alpha III. We get to spend next Christmas on shore leave.” Leonard didn’t look unhappy, but he still seemed confused.

“Look at the rest of the box.”

Leonard set the paper down, and pulled out two smaller pieces. “Shuttle tickets from Earth to Alpha III for Eleanora McCoy and…Joanna McCoy.” Leonard tore his eyes away from the paper and back up at Jim.

“I know how shit you felt about not being able to spend Christmas with Jo for the next few years, so I thought maybe I could try and change that. Being the guy who saved Earth then going on to be the self-sacrificing Captain that killed himself for his crew goes a long way, and having a highly decorated Admiral backing you up with the string pulling helps too,” Jim smiled at Leonard who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

“I spoke to Chris about the idea first, see if it was possible, then I went to Eleanora to ask if she’d be willing to chaperone Jo. Jocelyn took a bit of convincing, but after dealing with her arranging everything with the fleet was childsplay, and of course Jo was more than excited to come.” Jim knew he was rambling now, but Leonard was still staring at him, not even attempting to say anything. “I mean, there might be an emergency mission that we’re needed on that’ll force us to cancel, but Chris and I have ensured that it would have to be a case of no one else being able to deal with it, so the chances of that are really slim. And I wish I could’ve arranged it for our third Christmas up there, but none of the mandatory shore leaves have been scheduled that far in advance yet, so there’s not much I can do about that yet.”

Jim’s smile faltered at Leonard’s continued silence, his excitement turning into nerves. “I should probably have asked you about all this first, right? Asked your permission? I didn’t think, I just wanted it to be a surprise for you. I get that you might not want Jo to travel all that way in space, but it didn’t enter my head. I-I’m sor-”

“Shut up.”

Jim closed his mouth, following Leonard’s movements as he placed all the papers back into the box, and set it next to Jo’s album, so he could shuffle closer to Jim. A hand cupped the back of his neck as Leonard met Jim’s eyes. “You went through all this trouble for me?”

“It wasn’t all that much trouble, really.”

“You dealt with Jocelyn. The same Jocelyn that kicks up a fuss over Jo going out of state to see me? You managed to convince her to travel off planet? How?”

Jim shrugged, “It wasn’t that bad in the end. I offered to foot the cost of a VIP couples retreat on Risa.”

Leonard huffed a laugh with a shake of his head. “You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot, and this is the best gift anyone has ever given me.”

“Really?” Jim asked quietly.

“You’ve given me an extra Christmas with my little girl before she gets too old to want to hang around with her old Pops. Yes, really,” Leonard whispered, sealing his lips over Jim’s before he could ramble anymore.

Jim found himself pressed to the floor, Leonard hovering above him, kissing him with all the love and tenderness in the universe. “You make it sound like I’ve just given you some priceless diamond.”

“This gift is better than any diamond, and more priceless than any rare gem,” Leonard smiled, cupping Jim’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Jim returned the smile, “I wanted to make you happy. That’s all I want.”

“I love you, Jim Kirk.”

“I love you too, Leonard McCoy.”

Leonard kissed the tip of his nose, making Jim scrunch it automatically, and chuckled. “C’mon, Ma will be calling soon, and if she sees this mess and you still in pajamas, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jim chuckled too, and sat up once Leonard had pulled back. “I’ll go grab a quick shower and get dressed, then come back down to help.”

“Alright.”

Jim pushed himself up off the floor, letting his fingers brush over Leonard’s shoulders briefly before heading upstairs. He didn’t waste time in the shower, washing down quickly. He tugged on a pair of jeans, and pulled Eleanora’s sweater back over his head. Satisfied he looked presentable enough, Jim headed back downstairs, and grabbed the trash bag from Leonard so he could help finish tidying up. They made quick work of it between them, and were just shoving the last of the trash out of sight when Eleanora called.

Jim and Leonard exchanged a look and a chuckle as they sat down in front of the screen, Leonard hitting the button to accept the call. Eleanora popped up in front of them, immediately cooing over how handsome they both looked in her sweaters. Jim smiled and thanked her for them. Eleanora smiled back and said it looked a little loose while staring pointedly at Leonard. Message read, loud and clear. Most of their discussion after that was Eleanora interrogating Leonard to ensure he’d prepared everything for their dinner properly, and talking about how excited she was to bring Jo to see them the next year.

After Eleanora’s call, they had a few hours to get some lunch, and clean the remaining vegetables before Joanna called. The girl was nothing but energy, jumping around the screen like an excited puppy. She listed off every available activity that they could do on Alpha III, along with which ones they were all going to do together and in what order. The actual presents Leonard and Jim had bought her were forgotten about for a while, but eventually she got around to them, proudly announcing that the teddy bear doctor Jim had bought was now named Bones. Leonard didn’t have to groan for Jim to hear it. It felt like Jo had been on barely any time at all before Jocelyn called her away.

Leonard sighed sadly as the screen flickered to black, and Jim wrapped his arms around him. “Next year. Next year we’ll have her,” he whispered, letting Leonard lean into him.

“I know, I do. But I still miss her.”

Jim kissed the top of Leonard’s head, and rubbed circles into his shoulder with his thumb, letting them sit in silence for a little while until Leonard pulled himself out of his funk. The other smiled at Jim, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“You okay?” Jim asked softly.

“Yeah. I am thanks to you,” Leonard murmured, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “C’mon, let’s get everything ready for dinner.”

It took them some more time, but eventually, they had their table ladened with food. It looked far more than any two men could possibly dream of eating, yet somehow they still managed to demolish a majority of it, both of them leaning back in their seats and groaning afterwards. “I think that may have been even better than your mom’s, Bones,” Jim chuckled.

“Never say that out loud outside of this building,” Leonard laughed, “Just because Ma is getting old, doesn’t mean she can’t make you suffer.”

“Just keep it our little secret then,” Jim smiled, reluctantly getting up to help Leonard store away the leftovers and wash the dishes.

Eventually, they were done, and Jim flopped down onto one of the armchairs with another groan while Leonard got the fire going. Leonard told him that he was going to get his PADD from upstairs, and Jim nodded, grabbing one of the books the other had bought him. A Christmas Carol. Jim chuckled to himself. Appropriate. He curled back up on the comfy chair, basking in the warmth of the fire as he started to read. He was aware of Leonard coming back into the room, and settling on the sofa, but neither spoke, each content with being around the other in silence.

Jim must’ve fallen asleep, because when he blinked his eyes open, he was covered in a blanket and his book had been plucked out of his grip. He stretched out, looking around to see that it was fully dark outside now and that Leonard was still sprawled on the sofa, reading. “You could’ve woken me, Bones,” he murmured through a yawn. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Leonard looked over at him with a smile, setting down his PADD. “I know, but you looked so peaceful.”

Jim returned the smile, slipping off the chair and slinking of to the sofa. Leonard stretched out, raising and arm to give Jim space to crawl onto it next to him. Jim lay with his head on Leonard’s chest, and hummed contentedly. “Thank you bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome, darlin’. I’m just happy that you like it,” Leonard murmured as he traced random patterns on Jim’s shoulder.

“I love it, I could stay here forever.”

Leonard chuckled, “You’d get bored and miss space.”

“Possibly, but I still love it.”

“We can come back. If you wanted,” Leonard said after a few moments of silence.

Jim looked up with a smile, “Yeah? The guy who owns it would let us?”

“I think so.” Leonard picked up his PADD and trapped it a few times, before passing it over to Jim.

Jim took it, reading over the information on the screen. It was a document, and Jim spotted both his and Leonard’s name on it, but he frowned. “What is this, Bones?”

“It’s the deed for this place.”

Jim snapped his head up, to look at Leonard, “But it has our names on it.”

Leonard nodded, looking both amused and anxious, “My friend was selling it, and I knew how lovely it was here, so I put a bid in. We go way back, and because of that he accepted the offer,” the other explained. “Everything’s drawn up, but it isn’t confirmed. Wanted to talk to you first.”

“You’re buying a house?” Jim asked in whisper.

“I want to buy us a house, yes. I know it’s a big thing, and if it’s too much, you can say and I can back out still. I just…i thought that Ma and Jo could use it for the next few years, but eventually we’re going to retire, right? And we’ll be on Earth, and be taking all sorts of old man vacations, so I figured it might be nice to have somewhere to go.”

Leonard was rambling, and it was adorable, and Jim couldn’t do anything apart from grin, “You really see us making it that far together?”

“Of course. Don’t you?”

“I do, you know I do. I just…my relationships…”

“Never usually last,” Leonard finished for him with a smile. “This one will if you want it to.”

“I do. More than anything,” Jim smiled, leaning in to kiss Leonard. “Thank you…no one’s ever done something like this for me.”

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim, and nuzzled into his neck. “You’re worth it, darlin’. Always will be.”

Jim chuckled, pulling back enough to cup Leonard’s face gently. “How about we try out our new hot tub?”

Leonard grinned, “I’ll get the champagne.”

Best Christmas ever.


	3. Christmas Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains both angst, and graphic smut, with a healthy dose of miscommunication and over thinking. However, it isn't necessary to read it, to understand the rest of the story, so feel free to skip.

The water in the hot tub was blissfully warm against the cold air as Jim slid into it with a happy groan. He lounged in it, tilting his head back so he could watch the snowflakes fall against the night sky, just out of reach. It was perfect, really. Surrounded by the just right temperature bubbling water, when there snow was falling just a few feet away. Only one thing could make it better… **  
**

“Bones, where are you?” He called.

“I’m coming. Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Leonard called back, emerging a few seconds later, carrying two tall flutes of champagne, and mimicking Jim’s own look of wearing nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks.

Now everything was perfect.

Jim watched on in great appreciation as Leonard set the glasses down on the edge, and climbed into the tub too, lean muscles rippling beautifully as he moved, and Jim found himself licking his lips.

Once Leonard was settled, he passed Jim one of the flutes, “Thought we could finish up our Christmas with something special. I picked it up before we got here.”

Jim nodded, taking the glass and clinking it against Leonard’s, before taking a sip. “Damn, this is good.”

“I’d hope so, it was the best they had.” Leonard laughed, sprawling his arms out across the edge. Jim couldn’t resist. The hot tub was almost ridiculously large, but he still shifted over so he could tuck himself into Leonard’s side. Leonard didn’t seem to mind though, dropping the arm near Jim onto his shoulders, holding him close.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they soaked in the water, sipping their drinks, and watching the snow fall in the darkness. There was no other sounds other than the gentle rumble of the motor and their own breathing. Everything beyond them was silent, like they were the only ones in the world. It was incredibly peaceful. Here, with Leonard, there was no pressure to live to certain expectations. He wasn’t the golden boy that by some miracle kept escaping death. He wasn’t the youngest Captain in Fleet history. No one hounded him for photos or demanded interviews just to ask if heroism ran in his family. He wasn’t Captain James Tiberius Kirk. He was just Jim.

And Jim loved being just Jim.

He loved it even more that not only did Leonard know how much he loved it, he also knew when Jim needed to get away and let the facade drop. And this place, this cabin in the middle of nowhere, a transporter ride away from civilisation, was perfect for that.

“I still can’t believe you bought this place. That we get to come back here whenever we want,” he said quietly, breaking their silence.

Leonard hummed, his thumb rubbing random circles onto Jim’s shoulder. “Worth every credit.”

Jim smiled, placing his glass down and turning so he could face Leonard properly. “Thank you.”

Leonard looked back at him, echoing the fond smile. “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Jim.”

“I know, but I want to.” Jim leaned in and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s lips, reaching up the thread his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Leonard’s neck. Leonard responded immediately, mirroring Jim’s movement and grasping Jim’s own hair. The kiss was gentle at first, but when Jim cheekily nipped at Leonard’s bottom lip, a low growl rumbled through the other’s chest, and in a heartbeat Jim found his mouth being claimed by the doctor. Jim keened happily into the kiss, his hand dropping to cling onto Leonard’s shoulder tightly as Leonard’s tongue invaded his mouth possessively, taking it as his own.

This was the kiss Jim had wanted for months. Every way Leonard kissed him was always amazing, Jim always adored it, but this,was what he’d been craving. Leonard taking what he wanted, nipping and sucking and owning, hand tangled tightly in Jim’s hair, keeping his head tilted at just the right angle, leaving Jim moaning wantonly into it. Slowly, Jim began to slip his hand down Leonard’s torso, over broad chest, and toned abs, down to a firm thigh. He waited a few moments, relishing the feel of Leonard’s flesh under his palm, then slid his hand up over Leonard’s trunks, hoping to see if he was just as interested in continuing this as Jim was.

Jim’s hand had barely touched the fabric before Leonard jerked away from the kiss. “Dammit. No.” He muttered under his breath.

Jim flinched back automatically, “Bones, I’m-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Leonard was already up and out of the hot tub, leaving Jim alone and feeling colder than if he’d been dumped out in the snow, with tears burning at his eyes.

He watched as the door slid shut behind Leonard, but made no move to follow him for a few minutes, too stunned to even think about it. Eventually though, Jim did find some sort of will to move, so he turned off the hot tub, and wrapped a towel around himself as he climbed out. The cabin was silent inside, the only light downstairs coming from the Christmas tree, but as Jim looked around, he caught a quiet noise coming from their bedroom.

Swallowing, Jim padded up the stairs softly, coming to a stop in front of the door. “Bones?” He called, knocking gently, before cracking the door open just a little to peer inside. There were no lights on, but he was just about able to make out Leonard’s silhouette in the moonlight streaming in from the window. “Bones, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just…it’s been so long, and I’ve missed you. Missed feeling you. If I came on too strong…it was an accident. Please don’t let me being stupid ruin the rest of our vacation; I won’t do anything again.” Jim paused, but no sound came from Leonard. He sighed, “I’ll be downstairs if you want to come and join me. We still have that champagne to finish off.”

Jim walked downstairs slowly, hoping to hear Leonard emerge from the room, but there was nothing. Sighing, Jim went over to the fireplace, looking down at the dying embers dance. He tried to stoke it back to life, but his patience was thin, and as soon as his first attempt failed, Jim flung the poker to the ground in frustration, ignoring the way it clattered loudly. He shucked off his wet trunks, throwing them off somewhere into the distance, and grabbed one of the blankets off the sofa, wrapping that around him instead before sinking down to the floor to watch the last of the fire die.

Why couldn’t he have just kept his hands to himself? He’d already had Leonard kissing the breath from him, why did he have to go and push for more? Things were going fine, and him being so desperate for sex had wrecked everything. He’d always thought that the Academy rumors of him being sex mad had always been just that; rumors. But perhaps he really was, and Leonard had finally had enough. Leonard had always kept up with him before, had it all been an act? But why break it now?

Khan.

Jim closed his eyes, resting his head against his knees. Of course that was it. Leonard had used Khan to save him, and now all he could see was the bastard whenever he looked at Jim. Could only see the the pain and the suffering and the death, Khan had caused. Now he thought about it, Jim wouldn’t want to be intimate with himself either.

“Jim?” The sobs wracking through him nearly muffled out Leonard’s voice, but he just about caught it and immediately stilled, hiding his face in the blanket as though it would hide that he was crying from Leonard. “Jim, darlin’, no.” He heard Leonard rush over and drop to his knees by his side. “Please, please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

Leonard reached out to him, but Jim cringed away, shaking his head. “You don’t have to be sorry, Bones. I know… why you don’t want to get to close to me. I understand now and I wouldn’t want to either.” Jim looked up at Leonard in the semi-darkness, and smiled sadly. “It’s okay. It is. You’ve already done so much, more than I had any right asking of you, especially under these circumstances, but no more. No more, Bones.”

Leonard was looking back at him with wide eyes as he again tried to reach out and touch Jim’s face, but Jim moved his head away. “You’re making it sound like this is a break-up, Jim.” There was a crack in Leonard’s voice that broke Jim’s heart.

“What else can we do? It’s been months, and it’s gotten no better. You still see him when you look at me, how can we move on from that?”

“Wait, what?”

“Khan. You look at me and see him, don’t you? And you see all the misery he brought us.”

“No!” Leonard grabbed onto Jim, this time not letting Jim pull away, and forced him to meet Leonard’s eyes. “I do not see him when I look at you, Jim. I don’t!”

“You don’t have to keep protecting me, Bones! You’ve done enough.”

“Dammit, Jim!” Leonard shook him by the shoulders. “You wanna know what I see when I look at you? I see an idiot who would sacrifice himself for those he loves. I also see the bravest man I’ve met, who’d sacrifice himself for those he loves. I see the man I willingly risked everything for just so I might get the chance to look in his bright blue eyes again. The man I’d do it all over again for. I see the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I love with every fiber of my being. The one I bought a house for so we can come here when we’re old and gray. What I don’t see is that monster.”

Leonard was crying too as Jim watched him, tears as honest as Jim’s were. “Leonard,” he whispered, letting the other pull him close until his head was resting on Leonard’s bare shoulder, with Leonard’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “I’m sorry. I overreacted, jumped from one thing to another.”

“You got nothing to be sorry for, Jim,” Leonard whispered back, holding him close. “Nothing.”

Jim nodded against Leonard’s neck, and he felt Leonard smile as he kissed his temple, the two of them falling silent, Leonard rubbing his back gently. Jim felt as though the grip that had been clutching at his lungs, stopping him from being able to take a breath had finally released him, but there was still stone in the pit of his stomach that needed addressing. “You still haven’t told me why you bolted earlier. It hurt.”

“I know. I know it did, darlin’. I should’ve talked to you sooner, I see that now,” Leonard sighed, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “I’m going to get the fire going first though, you’re freezing. You shouldn’t have been down here in just a blanket.”

“I tried to get it going, but…I don’t know.” Jim reluctantly pulled back, giving Leonard room to move and properly set the fire ablaze once more. The warmth hit Jim immediately, and he sighed, relaxing back against the sofa.

Leonard soon joined him, setting the remains of the champagne bottle between them. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, but believe it or not I was talking to myself and not you.”

Jim looked over at him. “I don’t understand.”

“I was cursing myself for not being able to keep control of the kiss. I wanted it to go further as much as you did, that’s why I let everything get so heated, then you touched me and it brought me back to reality, and I ended up hurting you because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t want to hurt me?”

Leonard had been looking down at his lap, playing with the hem of the sweatpants he was wearing, but looked up at Jim. “People keep saying that we almost lost you, but that isn’t true. I did lose you. You were gone, and I thought I wasn’t going to have you back. Then even when I did, it was touch and go for the longest time.” Leonard paused to take a deep breath. “We both know just how dominating I am in bed, and it never takes much to convince me to get rougher, I showed that earlier with the kiss, and I know how stupid it is, but I’m terrified of getting too rough with you, and hurting you. Plain common sense tells me that I’d never hurt you that much, but I’d never forgive myself if I did. Not after everything.”

Jim smiled softly. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I understand.”

“You had so much going on as it was, so many troubles that were far worse than my own; I didn’t want to burden you with more. I just wanted to protect you. I thought I’d be able to deal with it, but all I’ve done is fuck things up more. I’m so sorry, Jim. For making you feel that I didn’t want you anymore, or that I was annoyed by you flirting, or whatever else I made you feel. It was never my intention.” Leonard dropped his gaze once more, resuming his picking of a loose cotton thread.

Jim watched him for a moment, then shifted closer, wrapping the blanket that was still around him, around Leonard’s shoulders too. “It’s okay, Bones,” he whispered, gently turning Leonard’s head towards him. “It’s okay.”

“Really?” Leonard asked in a barely there voice.

“Really. We both made mistakes. Mistakes that could’ve been avoided if we’d talked to each other. Maybe if I had told you just how much I missed feeling you, how much I’ve craved your touch, and you told me your worry about hurting me, we could’ve solved it a long time ago.” Jim answered, still smiling. “We understand each other now, and that’s what matters.”

Leonard nodded, wiping a hand over his eyes. “Yeah it is,” he smiled back, leaning in for a tender kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jim let his head rest on Leonard’s shoulder again, closing his eyes as he basked in the warmth of the fire, finally feeling totally relaxed again.

“I can’t believe you packed a sexy elf outfit,” Leonard said as he broke their silence.

Jim snorted a laugh. “I was going to wear it last night; do some sort of ‘Santa sent me to bring you an early present’ sort of thing, I don’t know. But it didn’t seem right when it came down to it. Yesterday was perfect in the cheesiest of ways, and it felt odd to put it on.”

Leonard hummed, “It would look good on you, especially those tight little shorts.”

“Thought you’d appreciate them,” Jim chuckled. “I can’t believe you went through my stuff.”

“I was looking for lube.”

Jim pulled back. “Lube?”

“Yeah. You’ve always been the one to pack it, and I figured you’d have some with you now.”

Jim chewed his lip as he looked at Leonard confused, “But why?”

Leonard shrugged looking back at him. “I guess my plan was to come down here and apologise and explain, then if you somehow managed to forgive me, we could…you know.”

“But…but I thought you didn’t want…that you were scared?”

“I am scared of hurting you, but I’ve missed you too, and I want it just as much you do, and I’d hoped that once you knew, once you understood, it’d be easier. I wouldn’t have to worry, because I’d know that you’d tell me if you were uncomfortable.”

Jim considered saying he was certain that Leonard could never hurt him or make him uncomfortable, but he knew that wouldn’t help alleviate the other’s fears, so he smiled and nodded. “Of course, you know I always have.

“I know,” Leonard smiled in return, scooching closer to Jim. “Are you sure?”

“I am if you are.”

“I am.” Then Leonard was pushing the blanket away, and pressing Jim down to the rug. Jim went willingly, sprawling out on the soft material as he gazed up at Leonard. “I’m going to take things slowly, okay?”

“Okay.” Jim was already breathless, and Leonard hadn’t even started yet.

“Good boy,” Leonard purred, sending a shiver through Jim’s entire body, as he settled between Jim’s legs. “God, you’re beautiful.” The words were a reverent whisper on Leonard’s lips, spoken at the same time as he ran his hands up along Jim’s sides slowly.

Jim sighed, all but melting into rug as Leonard continued his exploration of Jim’s body. He’d examined Jim many times the last few months, but it had always been with the clinical precision of a doctor, and not with the gentle tenderness that came with a lovers touch. Leonard’s hands were everywhere. His arms, his chest, brushing teasingly over his nipples and running along his ribs, over his hips and down his thighs. When Leonard stopped, choosing to lean over Jim instead, arms planted either side of his head, Jim was already panting, but unsure if it was because of Leonard or the heat licking at his side from the fire, or maybe a little of both.

“Do you think you’ll be able to come more than once for me tonight, Jim?” Leonard asked, closing the distance between them to kiss along Jim’s jaw.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m already close to busting a nut, so yeah, more than once is definitely on the cards,” Jim gasped as Leonard sucked on the sensitive spot close to his ear.

“Good,” Leonard chuckled, “because I want to take you apart with just my hands and mouth first.”

Jim moaned at that, hips rolling up involuntarily in search for some form of friction. “Keep talking like that, and I’ll come just from your voice.”

“Now that’s an idea I like,” Leonard hummed, shifting so he was looking back down at Jim again. “There are no rules tonight, alright? No need to ask permission or wait until I tell you; if you want to come, come.”

“Y-yeah,” Jim just about managed to blabber out with a shaky nod.

“That’s my boy,” Leonard grumbled in his ear. “You don’t know what you do to me when you’re like this; spread out and panting, hard just from a few touches. Already so close that you’d probably come just from the lightest touch wouldn’t you? You really are beautiful, Jim. I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful. Look at you, so flushed already. Is it from arousal or the praise? Or both? I’d say both.”

Leonard kissed him as he just whined, a high-pitched, needy whine, that really didn’t sound like it should have come from Jim, but it did, Leonard swallowing it down hungrily even as Jim reached up to cling onto him. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, sugar. I’ll take my time, stretch you open nice and slow. It’s been so long since I’ve felt you around me, it’ll feel like heaven. But I’m gonna wait until you’re begging for my cock, just because you beg so prettily. Then I’m gonna sit back, and pull you onto my lap, so when you ride me I’ll still be able to touch every inch of your perfect body. It’ll feel so good, Jim. You’ll feel so good. So amazing.”

“B’nes,” Jim groaned brokenly. He could feel the edge of his orgasm, so close and needing only a little more to push him there. Leonard took mercy on him, lowering himself down just a miniscule amount, but enough so that when Jim’s hips bucked up once more, his cock brushed against the material of Leonard’s sweatpants. The friction wasn’t much, but it was all that was needed to tip over the edge.

Jim cried out wordlessly as he came, arching up towards Leonard and gripping onto his shoulders for all his worth. The pleasure rolled through him, all the way down to his toes that were curled into the plush rug underneath him, and he could hear himself babbling something to Leonard, but he’d be damned if he knew what it was.

“So good, Jim. You’re amazing.” Leonard’s voice filtered through the haze in his head, and Jim blinked as he slowly came back into focus. Leonard smiled down at him. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you orgasm? I could watch it all day day and never get bored.”

Jim hummed in response, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Leonard murmured, kissing Jim softly. “You okay to keep going?”

“Definitely. I want you more than ever now.”

“Mmm, I want you too, sugar.” Leonard pulled back, and Jim couldn’t help but whine at the loss of his body heat. “I’m not going anywhere, darlin’, but I gotta get out of these pants, you made a mess all over them.”

Jim felt himself blush, but all Leonard did was chuckle. “It was beautiful,” the doctor smiled, setting the tube of lube down next to Jim before shucking out of his sweats and tossing them over the back of the sofa somewhere. “You’re beautiful,” Leonard whispered.

“So are you,” Jim whispered back, watching intently as Leonard picked up the lube once more and coated his fingers with it. Finally, he was going to feel Leonard again, after months of craving him.

Leonard leaned back over him, propping himself up on one hand as the other slipped between Jim’s legs. He teased only for a few seconds, before sliding one of his gloriously long fingers into Jim. “Breathe for me, darlin’,” Leonard urged, and Jim released the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. There wasn’t much of a stretch with just the one finger, yet it was amazing still because it was Leonard.

The other took his sweet time, probably far longer than was actually necessary, to work a second and then a third talented finger into Jim’s body, but it was worth every second in Jim’s opinion. Throughout it all he was whispering more and more praises and affirmations and endearments into Jim’s ear, and if those fingers rubbing expertly over his prostate to send sparks of electrifying pleasure up his spine hadn’t gotten him hard again, the words definitely would have.

Jim was a wreck by the time Leonard deemed him ready, and it took a strong arm around him to help pull him up as Leonard sat back. They moved together, Leonard settling back against the sofa, and Jim straddling his lap. Leonard’s arm was still around his waist as he looked up at Jim, “You okay? You still want this?” He asked softly.

“Do I look like I don’t?” Jim chuckled with a motion to his dick trapped between them. Then, more seriously as he met Leonard’s eyes, “I want this, Bones. I’m ready.”

Leonard nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his sternum, then helped Jim rise up and guide his cock into position. Jim groaned as he felt the head press into him, and with Leonard’s arms around him, he couldn’t have taken the rest quickly even if he’d wanted. Which he didn’t. He relished the feel of Leonard sliding into him inch by glorious inch, filling him as perfectly as he ever had.

Leonard was panting right along with him by the time Jim was fully seated on his dick, both hands moving to splay across his back. “Fuck, Jim, I’d almost forgotten how good you feel,” he moaned, looking up at Jim with such adoration that it left him breathless. “You’re perfect.”

“So are you, Bones. So are you,” Jim murmured with a rock of his hips that left them both groaning. Jim did it again. Rising up slowly, and sinking back down just as slow. They kept their rhythm like that, slow and gentle, intermingled with quiet gasps of breath as each felt the other. The fire was blazing at Jim’s back, but it was Leonard’s heat that he found searing. Jim felt utterly surrounded by the other man, around him, and in him, chest to chest, arms pressing into his sides and back, cock moving and hitting just the right angles. It was heady, and his already having come once didn’t stop Jim from getting close far sooner than he expected. Though judging by Leonard’s breathy grunts and groans, he wasn’t faring any better. “Bones…”

“Yeah…” Leonard agreed roughly, and Jim felt one of his hands slide back to his front.

Jim looked down between them to watch Leonard wrap the hand around his dick. It was too much. Both seeing it, and feeling it, and knowing it was finally Leonard’s hand not his own, sent Jim spiralling over the edge of his orgasm. He clung onto Leonard’s shoulders tightly, trying his best to keep moving even as Leonard stroked him.

“Christ…you’re stunning, Jim…stunning when you come,” Leonard groaned, releasing Jim to get a good grip on his hips. For the first time all night, Leonard thrust his own hips up into Jim. Once, twice, and with his face nuzzled into Jim’s pulse point, spilled hot and deep into Jim’s body.

Jim slumped forward immediately, resting his cheek on Leonard’s shoulder while the other still kept a good grip on him. Neither spoke, both too breathless and consumed by the aftershocks to even attempt to do so. Jim couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so sated. There, on the floor with Leonard, Jim felt that things had returned to normal. That the last of Khan’s damage had finally been erased.

Eventually, Leonard eased them both down onto the rug, pulling Jim’s discarded blanket up over them. They were both sticky and sweaty, and they’d need to shower before going to bed, but Jim was nowhere near ready to move that much yet. Instead, he smiled up at Leonard. “Thank you.”

Leonard looked back down at him, running his fingers through Jim’s damp hair. “No need to thank me. In case you didn’t notice, I got my fair share of pleasure out of it too,” he chuckled.

Jim chuckled softly in return, “I know, but it’s not just that. It feels good. Right.”

“Yeah, it does,” Leonard murmured on an exhale.

Jim smiled again, and let his head rest back on Leonard’s chest as they cuddled. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax to the feel of Leonard’s gradually steadying breathing. The silence between them was perfect, content. Jim would’ve stayed like that all night if he thought Leonard would let them.

“Jim?” Leonard broke their quiet a few minutes in.

“Hmm?” Jim opened his eyes, glancing up to see that Leonard was watching with more than a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Running his hand over Jim’s back, Leonard spoke with a feigned innocence, “What do you think my chances are of that naughty little elf coming back?”

Jim laughed, loud and happy as he smirked up at his love, “For you, I’d say they were pretty good.”


	4. New Year's Eve

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this. A New Year’s party! Dammit, I’m not some teenager,” Leonard grumbled, tugging his coat around himself tighter as they walked through the snow and chilled wind. **  
**

Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and just grinned instead. “C’mon, Bones, it’ll be fun, and it can hardly be called a party. You know how small this bar is; there won’t be many people there. We’ll just have a few drinks, a bite to eat, and see in the New Year with some fun. We deserve it after this last year.”

Leonard sighed, his breath puffing out in the air in front of him, and wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Jim chuckled, “You’ll enjoy yourself, you’ll see.”

They walked along the final part of the lit path towards the village in silence, Jim happy to watch the snowflakes catch the light as they fell. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of watching them. They were mesmerising against the night sky. The outside of the village was mostly deserted, only a few people wandered about, but as they walked by various homes and restaurants, music and laughter could be heard coming from within them. Jim smiled to himself, picturing the family and friends all gathered together, celebrating and enjoying each other’s company.

Leonard reached the door to the bar first, and let go of Jim so he could open it. “Always the gentleman, eh, Bones?” Jim laughed, stepping into the warmth of the establishment gratefully. The rustic bar was just as warm and cozy as he remembered it being from when he and Leonard had visited earlier in their vacation. There couldn’t have been more than twenty other patrons inside, most of them talking in small groups. The bartender waved them both over with a friendly greeting, but Jim noticed that he didn’t seem as bright as he had a few days before.

“Everything okay?”

The bartender looked at Jim for a moment, before looking over at Leonard. “You said before you were a Doctor?”

Leonard nodded, “That’s right.”

“My son, he is sick. Our Doctor says that he will need an operation soon, but it is delicate and there are not many surgeons who can complete it. I…I wondered if you would know of any who could do it? And what the fee for such a thing would be?”

Jim could see Leonard slip into Doctor mode almost instantly. “Where is your son?”

“Here. In the apartment upstairs.”

“Can I see him?” Leonard asked, already taking off his outer layers, “And any sort of medical documents you have?”

“Of course. My wife is up there with him, she will answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you.” Leonard turned to Jim and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Jim smiled, “Okay.”

He watched as Leonard left, then started to talk to the bartender about pointless, menial things, just to keep the others mind off things. A part of him wondered if he should be annoyed that Leonard ditched him on New Year’s Eve to go and be Doctor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be. Leonard’s good heart was one of the things Jim adored about him.

It had been about thirty minutes when Leonard came back downstairs. “Your Doctor is right, your son does need an operation, preferably within the next month. And it is a delicate, rather rare procedure, that not many surgeons have completed.”

The bartender’s face fell, but Jim had to stifle a smile. He could see something in Leonard’s face, a twinkle in his eye, and he knew what the other was going to say next.

“Luckily I’ve performed it myself twice before, with complete recovery both times. Third time’s the charm.”

The bartender blinked in shock, “You can? How mu-”

Leonard cut him off with a raised hand. “Nothing. I’ll do it for nothing. I’ll get in touch with your Doctor over the next couple of days, to get all the medical files I need, then once I’m back in San Francisco, we’ll arrange transport for you all. There’ll be enough time for me to do the operation, and see him through most of the recovery, before we have to leave.”

Leonard was smiling, but even he blinked in surprise when the bartender flung his arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Doctor! You don’t know what this means!”

Leonard chuckled, patting the other man’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. Anything I can do to help.”

The bartender pulled back, announcing loudly that in celebration, everyone in the bar could drink free before pushing two glasses of mulled wine into Jim and Leonard’s hands. Jim smiled his thanks, and walked over to a quiet table in the corner with Leonard. He couldn’t stop smiling at his boyfriend, he loved him so much.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“You’re a good man, Bones.”

Leonard huffed, and shrugged. “Only did what any decent person would do.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, “So you’re saying that if he went to another surgeon, he wouldn’t have had to sell this place to get the credits to pay for it?”

“I didn’t become a Doctor to earn a fortune, I did it to help people,” Leonard muttered, scowling into his drink, which Jim knew meant he was embarrassed.

He smiled again, and leaned over to kiss Leonard’s cheek. “I love you.”

The rest of the evening went by rather quick. The drinks flowed, and music played, and everyone chatted with each other. Jim even managed to talk Leonard into dancing with him.

As midnight drew close, the music was turned down in favor of turning on a local news channel to follow the countdown. Jim and Leonard gathered close along with the rest of the patrons, their arms wrapped around each other’s waist.

“Ten, nine”

Jim looked over at Leonard, knowing suddenly what he needed to do. It wasn’t planned, but it was right. “Marry me.”

“Eight, seven”

Leonard turned, “What?”

“Six, five, four”

“Marry me. Before we leave on the mission. Let’s get married.”

“Three, two, one”

“Okay. Let’s do it,” Leonard smiled.

**_“Happy New Year!”_ **

Leonard turned, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, and letting Jim wrap his own around Leonard’s shoulders. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.” Jim beamed back at Leonard, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
